The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC design and material have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than previous generations. In IC devices, magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM), resistive random-access memory (RRAM), conductive bridging RAM (CBRAM), are next emerging technologies for next generation embedded memory devices. As an example, MRAM is a memory device including an array of MRAM cells, each of which stores a bit of data using resistance values, rather than electronic charge. Each MRAM cell includes a magnetic tunnel junction (“MTJ”) cell, the resistance of which can be adjusted to represent logic “0” or logic “1”. The MTJ includes a stack of films. The MTJ cell is coupled between top and bottom electrodes and an electric current flowing through the MTJ cell from one electrode to the other may be detected to determine the resistance, and therefore the logic state. Although existing methods of fabricating next generation of embedded memory devices have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. For example, improvements in forming a bottom electrode are desired.